


Ode to the Sirius

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>호버드/하랑님 리퀘<br/>'일로지컬하게 다쳐서 식베이와서 혼내는 장면'을 넣어달라는 주문이었습니다. <br/>제대로 묘사했나 모르겠어요... oTL... 손이 존못 고자라.... 엉엉 용서하세요 ㅠㅠ<br/>오타와 설정붕괴와 캐붕(...)은 너그러이 좀... ㅠㅠㅠㅠ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Sirius

탕! 

총소리가 허공에 흩어지는 순간, 스팍은 재빨리 몸을 날리며 맥코이를 밀쳐냈다. 과연 벌칸의 반사신경은 인간보다 뛰어났다.   
스팍은 옆구리에 끔찍한 통증을 느끼며 쓰러졌다. 반사적으로 그는 통증을 차단하기 위한 정신적인 트랜스 상태로 진입하려고 했으나, 역부족이었다. 벌칸에게 있어 통증을 스스로 차단하고 고통을 줄이는 동시에 스스로를 치유할 수 있는 과정으로 진입하는 것은 부상의 치유나 월등한 체력과 정신력을 유지하는 데 있어 필수적인 수단이었다. 스팍은 말 그대로 숨통이 조여오는 느낌에 숨을 멈추었다. 자기도 모르는 새 옆구리를 감싸고 있던 손을 들어 눈 앞으로 가져오니 온통 진득한 초록색이 시꺼멓게 죽어가는 빛깔이었다. 그리고 피냄새. 감각이 예민한 벌칸에게 있어, 태고의 욕망과 같은 이런 피냄새는 구역질을 일으킬 정도로 강렬했다. 목구멍 너머에서 울컥 하고 올라오는 액체의 비릿한 내음으로 봐서는 "당장 빔업 되지 않으면 빼도 박도 못하게 죽어버릴" 정도의 부상을 입은 게 분명했다. 피와 함께 비어져나오는 공포감을 거두기에는 제법 빠른 속도로 죽어가고 있었다. 외계 종족의 무기가 구식이라고 방심했던 것은 분명한 자신의 실수였다. 스팍은 그 찰나의 순간 현재의 의학 수준에서는 그런 무기에 의한 부상은 어렵지 않게 치료할 수 있을 것이라 판단했다. 그러나 이 상황에서 떠오르는 자신의 상태에 대한 묘사가, 하필이면 자신이 구하려고 했던 사람이 자주 쓰던 말투라서, 스팍은 그것이 비논리적이라고 생각했다. 눈앞이 흐릿한 가운데 익숙한 얼굴이 코앞에 디밀어졌다. 저 파란 눈. 베이비 블루. 벌칸에서는 평생동안 한 번 볼까 말까 한 빛깔. 스팍은 그 색깔이 지구에 처음 착륙했을 때 올려다본 하늘의 색과 똑같다고 생각했다. 푸른 눈의 사내는 자신에게 뭐라 뭐라 고함을 질러댔지만 부상 탓인지 잘 들리지 않았다. 뿌옇게 흐려지는 시야와 함께 멀어지는 의식 사이로 자신의 어깨를 흔드는 손길과 뺨에 떨어지는 물방울 몇 개가 느껴졌다. 피 때문에 감각이 둔해진 손이 누군가의 손에 꽉 잡혔다. 확실하지 않았지만 그런 것 같았다. 잡힌 손을 통해 상대방이 마음속으로 굉장한 크기로 고함을 내지르는 것 같았지만, 스팍은 왠지 마음이 편안해졌다. 이상하게도 그 고함소리는 시끄럽지 않았다. 다행이라고 생각했다. 다행이야, 다행이군요. 당신이 살아있어서.... 그리고 모든 것이 새까맣게 변했다.

***

시리우스 III 행성은 M급 행성이었다. 알파 분면 구석진 곳에 있는 이 행성은 반세기 전에 탐사선이 들린 이후 한 번도 인간의 손길이 닿지 않은 곳이었다. 행성의 자연 환경은 열대 우림과 같은 곳이었고, 작았지만 기이한 식물군과 동물군이 생장하고 있었다. 반 세기 전 원주민들과 접족 당시 프라임 디렉티브 (최우선 원칙) 가 그나마 잘 지켜진 곳이라, 문화 발달 상태는 특별하게 이상한 점이 없었다. 탐사조는 커크와 스팍, 맥코이, 그리고 술루로 구성되었다. 원주민들과의 접촉은 커크와 맥코이가 맡았고, 행성의 자연 환경, 특히 식물군집에 특화된 탐사는 스팍과 술루가 맡았다. 커크와 맥코이는 원주민과 비슷한 복장으로 섞여들어갔다. 커크는 이전의 실수를 어지간하게 반면교사로 삼았던지, 두 사람의 정체를 노출시키지 않는 데 신중을 기했다. 이렇게 의외인 커크의 모습에 맥코이는 어쩌면 평소와 달리 긴장을 풀고 커크에게 덜 신경썼는지도 모를 일이었다.성공적인 원주민 부락과의 접촉이 이루어졌고 그들의 문화 발달 상태도 확인 되었다. 그들은 소총 등의 간단한 구식 지구의 총기를 사용할 수 있을 정도의 수준이었으며, 부락을 이루어 살고 있었으나 그 수가 적어 딱히 분쟁의 소지가 있는 것은 아니었다. 자원이 풍부했고 인구는 적었다. 원주민들의 지능이 뛰어난 것은 아니었은 적어도 그들이 이 작은 생태계에서 멸망하지 않고 살아남을 수 있는 최선의 현명함은 가지고 있었다. 커크와 맥코이는 스타플릿에 제출한 보고 내용들을 간략하게 정리한 채 탐사조에 합류한 뒤 함선으로 빔업하기로 했다. 

맥코이는 원주민들에게 트라이코더를 갖다대지 못한 것이나 그들의 원시적인 의료 상황을 개선시켜주지 못한 것이 못내 아쉬웠다. 의사로서 수십년간 있다보면 역시 억제하기 힘든 도덕적 조건화가 이루어질 수 밖에 없는 법이었다. 투덜거리는 맥코이를 달래느라 커크는 꽤나 진을 빼야 했다.

"댐잇 짐! 저런 건 정말 하이포 한 방이면 죽지 않아도 되는 병이라고!"

"본즈, 나도 저들이 안쓰럽지만 원칙은 원칙이야. 그 하이포 한 방 때문에 10년도 안 돼서 저들이 이 행성에서 절멸할 수도 있는 거라구."

스팍과 술루를 만나기 위한 접선 지점을 향해 수풀을 해치고 나가면서, 커크와 맥코이는 내내 실랑이를 벌였다. 덕분에 그들은 몰래 그들을 쫓아오는 원주민 한 사람의 기척을 눈치채지 못하고 있었다. 

스팍과 술루는 행성의 자연환경에 대한 탐사들을 거의 마무리 짓고 있었다. 미묘한 대기조성의 차이에서 기인한 이 행성의 신비로운 식물 군락은 술루에게 몹시 반가운 것이었다. 우주의 수많은 행성 들 중 이토록 다양한 식물을 보유하기보다는 사막과 모래언덕만 즐비하고 흙먼지만 휘날리는 행성이 반 이상이라는 것은 술루에게는 피할 수 없는 불편한 진실이었다. 지구인들은 자신들의 행성이 얼마나 행운이 가득한 축복받은 행성인지 우주에 나와보기 전 까지는 깨닫지 못할 터였다.   
스팍은 트라이코더를 챙겨넣고 PADD를 꺼내어, 평소대로 탐사를 마무리하고 보고할 내용을 정리하기 시작했다. 이번 탐사에서 스팍이 불편한 것은 단 한 가지였다. 그저 자신이 계속해서 "비논리적으로" 신경을 쓰고 있는 함선의 메디컬 치프, 닥터 맥코이라는 것이었다. 그는 원인 모르게 계속 불안했다. 닥터 맥코이가 커크 함장과 동행하고 있으므로 그의 신변에 위해가 있을 가능성에 대한 생각은 비논리적인 불안감이었다. 이 불안감이 도대체 어디서 기원하는 것인지 알 길이 없었다. 나는 벌칸이다. 이 불안감은 비논리적이다. 스팍은 빔 다운 되기 직전까지 자신의 쿼터에서 향초를 피운 채 명상을 하려 노력했다. 빔 다운 후 술루와 함께 탐사에 집중하면서 그 불안감은 다소 가라앉는 것 같았다. 어쨋든 자신의 인간적 '반쪽'의 지극히 비논리적이고 감정적인 부분이 결코 업무에는 지장을 주어선 안 된다. 그것은 벌칸으로서 스팍에게 있어 그 자신만의 프라임 디렉티브였다. 그리고 그 원칙은 지금까지 매우 잘 지켜지고 있다고 볼 수 있었다.

탐사조와 커크, 맥코이 일행은 큰 문제나 지연 없이 접선을 이루었다. 탐사조의 일이 조금 더 남아 있어서, 그들은 짝을 바꾸어 숲에서 조금 더 머물다가 빔업하기로 했다. 시간이 오래 걸릴 만한 일은 아니었다. 술루는 커크와 함께 먼저 저쪽 방향으로 향했고, 스팍과 맥코이가 반대 방향으로 향했다. 얼마 지나지 않아, 커크로부터 먼저 빔업해 간다는 말이 커뮤니케이터를 타고 흘러들어왔다. 

맥코이는 스팍 옆에서 나란히 걷고 있었다. 맥코이는 커크에게 그랬던 것 과 마찬가지로 원주민들에게 의료혜택을 주지 못한 것에 대해 투덜거렸고 스팍은 가만히 그 말을 듣다가 예의 그 고조 없이 평이하고 엄격하며 냉정한 말투로 프라임 디렉티브에 대해서 다시 한 번 강조했을 뿐이었다. 맥코이는 내가 왜 저 냉혈한에게 이런 이야기를 하는지 모르겠다며 고개를 절레 절레 저었다. 약간의 침묵이 흐르고, 두 사람은 서로에게 뭔가 할 말이 있는 듯 머뭇머뭇 거리고 있었다. 그리고 스팍이 먼저 인기척을 눈치챘다. 인기척은 명백하게 맥코이를 노리고 있었다. 맥코이는 그 사실을 몰랐다. 스팍은 왜 그 인기척이 맥코이를 노리는 건지 몰랐다. 아니, 맥코이를 노린 게 아닐 수도 있었다. 그러나 일단 총 소리가 난 후, 그건 전혀 중요한 문제가 아니었다.   
맥코이는 그 이후로 정신이 하나도 없었다. 누가, 왜, 어떻게 그랬는지는 중요하지 않았다. 맥코이는 피투성이인 스팍을 정신없이 흔들며 소리를 지를 수 밖에 없었다. 의사로서 수없이 많은 피바다를 건너왔다고 생각했지만 이건 아니었다. 우주는 위험한 곳이고, 자신은 그럼에도 불구하고 우주로 도망치듯 뛰쳐나온 사람이었지만, 동료 혹은 그 이상일지도 모르는 존재의 죽음을 눈 앞에 두고도 손 놓고 멍청하게 있으려고 그런 건 아니었다. 안 돼. 이 사람은 안 돼. 자기도 모르게 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 커뮤니케이터로 미친듯이 빔업과 의료진 대기를 요청하면서, 그는 태어나서 딸의 양육권을 빼앗길 때 조차 부르지 않았던 신을 간절히 부르짖었다. 스팍의 어깨를 흔들며 피가 뿜어나오는 상처를 감싸고, 그의 손을 반사적으로 잡았을 때 그가 보내준 감정들은 그 때 까지 알고 있던 '맥코이의 스팍'을 산산조각 내고도 남을 것들이었다.

***

스팍의 부상은 생각보다 중증이었다. 불행 중 다행으로 총알이 깔끔하게 관통했으나, 벌칸의 신체구조는 인간과 달라 심장의 위치가 옆구리쪽이었다. 총알이 조금만 빗겨갔다면, 스팍은 손 쓸 수 없이 죽었을지도 모르는 일이었다. 맥코이는 떨리는 손과 떨리는 가슴을 필사적으로 진정시켜가며, 닥터 음벵가와 미스 채플을 갈아넣다시피 해서 스팍의 수술을 진행했다. 발달된 의학으로 몇 백년 전이면 꼬박 하루가 걸렸을 수술은 반나절만에 끝마칠 수 있었지만, 문제는 출혈이었다. 벌칸의 피를 대체할 수 있는 물질은 극히 드물었고, 빔업 당시 총상의 위치 때문에 스팍의 출혈량은 아슬아슬하게 위험한 수준이었다. 혈액이 재생되는 데 필요한 기간에 비해서 실혈량이 너무 컸다. 상처가 제대로 낫게 하는 것 조차 까다로워 질 수 있는 문제였다. 그렇다고 함선에 수혈이 가능한 T 네가티브형 벌칸이 있는 것도 아니었고, 스팍이 평소에 이런 때를 대비해서 자신의 피를 스스로 헌혈해서 비축해 놓은 것도 아니었다. 맥코이는 이를 갈며 일단 저 뾰족귀가 낫기만 하면 피부터 뽑아서 냉동고에 비축해놓으라고 해야 겠다며 이를 갈았다. 무엇보다도 맥코이의 당황스러움은, 이러한 상황의 당사자가 늘상 익숙하게 봐오던 레드셔츠 팀이나 커크가 아닌 스팍이라는 것에 그 기반을 두고 있었다. 

스팍은 마취와 동시에 트랜스 상태로 빠져들었다. 인간과는 달리, 깨어날 때 적절한 자극을 주지 않으면 꿈을 꾸다 림보에 빠져들듯 영영 깨어나지 않을 수도 있었기 때문에, 깨어나는 순간 누군가가 곁에 있어야 했다. 엔터프라이즈 호에 갖춰진 모니터링 기계들은 고통의 수준이나 의식의 수준까지 미세하게 잡아내어 알람을 울려줄 정도로 매우 성능이 좋았으므로, 맥코이는 굳이 그렇게 스팍의 옆을 지키지 않아도 되었지만, 맥코이는 기계라는 것은 믿을 게 못 된다는 핑계를 달았다.

다행히도 이 젊은 벌칸은 믿을만한 체력의 소유자였다. 멍한 정신으로 눈을 뜨자마자 맥코이는 벼락같이 스팍의 따귀를 날렸다. 매서운 따귀 한 방에 스팍은 바로 제정신으로 돌아왔다. 맥코이는 스팍의 눈을 쳐다보고, 제정신이 돌아온 걸 확인한 다음, 트라이코더를 휘두르며 스팍을 한 번 스캔했다. 스캔 자료를 확인한 맥코이는 이내 안도의 한숨을 내쉰 후 손을 들어서 머리에 꿀밤을 한 대 더 쥐어박았다. 선의라고 보기에 상당히 어려운 맥코이의 이 행위에 스팍의 눈썹이 위로 솟았다. 

"닥터, 명백히 감정적인 의미가 담긴 폭력입니다. 자제해주시면 고맙겠습니다. 저는 이제 의식을 찾은지 1분 28초밖에 되지 않았습..." 

스팍의 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 기차 화통을 삶아먹은 듯 한 닥터의 고함이 메디베이 한 구석에 흘러넘쳤다. 

"이 미친놈아! 망할 뾰족귀 홉고블린 같으니라고! 넌 네가 무슨 강철로 된 몸이거나 불사신 로봇이라도 되는 줄 알아!! 이게 무슨 무모하고 말도 안 되는 짓이냐고! 자네의 그 잘난 논리는 스스로를 보호하지 못하는 순간 말짱 꽝이라고!"

말을 마친 맥코이는 분을 이기지 못하고 씩씩대고 있었다. 눈에는 눈물이 반쯤 찬 것 같기도 했다. 스팍은 차분하게 말을 이었다. 조금 전까지 사경을 헤매던 사람이라고는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 명확하고 가지런한 말투였다. 

"제 행동은 그저 저를 쏜 생명체가 닥터를 겨냥하고 있었기 때문입니다. 고대 지구의 소총을 가지고 있었으며, 어찌된 영문인지는 모르지만 닥터와 함장님을 추적하여 따라온 것으로 생각됩니다. 총을 쏠 때 까지 제가 인기척을 느끼지 못한 것으로 보아 이 행성의 원주민들은 벌칸의 예민한 감각조차 속일 수 있을 만큼 조용하고 빠르게 숲 속을 이동할 수 있었던 것으로 추측됩니다. 원주민이 우리를 쏜 후 빔 업되는 것을 봤다면, 프라임 디렉티브를 어긴 것이 되므로 이에 대해 스타플릿에 보고한 후 합당한 징계를 받아야 합니다."

맥코이는 기가 막혀서 입을 다물지 못한 채 모터라도 달린 듯이 움직이는 스팍의 입을 망연하게 쳐다보았다. 맥코이는 뭐라고 더 말을 하려고 하다가 이내 그만 두고 벽의 통신기를 주먹으로 탁 친 후 브릿지를 호출했다.

"닥터 맥코이 투 브릿지. 캡틴 커크, 스팍이 깨어났습니다. 내려와 보시는 게 좋을 것 같습니다."

"알겠네. 곧 가지. 커크 아웃"

이내 커크가 메디베이의 물을 열고 들이닥쳤다. 스팍은 옆구리에 붕대를 맨 채로 그대로 바이오베드에서 몸을 일으켜 바로 섰다. 순간적으로 벌칸의 얼굴은 핏기가 싹 가시면서 입술이 눈치채지 못할 만큼 미세하게 떨렸다. 맥코이는 이런 변화를 놓치지 않았다. 스팍은 맥코이에게 했던 말과 큰 차이가 없는 말을 커크에게 반복했다. 가만히 스팍의 이야기를 듣고 난 커크는 그저 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"글쎄, 이렇게 되었다면 자네도 살아남았고, 그쪽에서는 우리가 사라지는 것만 본 셈이니, 그쪽의 목적을 달성했다고 생각할 수도 있을 것 같지 않나? 굳이 프라임 디렉티브를 들먹이면서 일을 꼬이게 만들 필요는 없을 것 같은데."

스팍이 대답했다.

"함장님의 그러한 추측은 지극히 주관적이고 편협한 결론이라고 생각됩니다."

커크가 받아 쳤다.

"이봐, 스팍. 난 닥터와 자네 둘 다 잃을 뻔한 거나 마찬가지네. 자네 혹은 닥터에게 총을 쏜 놈만 따로 빔 업 해서 기억을 지워버린 후 다시 행성으로 전송할 수도 없는 것 아닌가. 자네의 추측 대로라면, 탐사조와 접선하기 전 닥터가 원주민에게 의료혜택을 주지 못한 사실에 대해 나와 나눈 대화를 원주민이 듣고 그런 짓을 벌였을 수도 있는데, 그럼 닥터에게도 책임이 돌아갈 수 있을거야. 그걸 원하나?"

스팍의 눈썹이 위로 휘었으나, 곧장 대답은 하지 않았다. 한참 후, 스팍은 한숨을 쉬듯 내뱉었다.

"Negative"

이 광경을 멍하니 지켜보던 맥코이가 황당한 표정을 감추지 못한 채 한숨을 푹 쉬더니, 이마를 손바닥으로 감싸며 고개를 절레 절레 저었다. 스팍은 대화가 끝나자 즉시 커크에게 업무 복귀를 요청했고, 그 요청은 함장의 권한으로 거부되었다. 

"난 내 크류들이 부상에서 회복되자마자 얼씨구나 하고 부려먹는 악덕 함장이 아냐, 스팍. 닥터 맥코이의 지시에 따르도록 해. 본즈, 스팍이 오늘 당장 업무 복귀에 가능한 상태인가?"

맥코이는 1초도 머뭇거리지 않고 대답, 아니 대답을 가장한 고함을 내질렀다.

"당연히 아니지! 스팍, 다시 바이오 베드에 누워. 짐, 스팍이 복귀 가능한 상태가 되면 내가 직접 알려주도록 하지."

"그렇게 해 주게, 본즈. 그리고 고맙네."

커크는 감사인사를 끝으로 메디베이를 나섰다. 침묵이 메디베이를 덮었다. 스팍은 엉거주춤한 자세로 바이오베드에 걸터 앉아 있는 상태였다. 맥코이는 스팍의 어깨에 손을 얹은 채 스팍을 억지로 눕히려고 했다. 스팍이 그런 맥코이의 손목을 잡았다. 이번엔 맥코이의 눈썹이 휘었다. 

"닥터 맥코이"

"스팍"

누가 먼저랄 것이 서로를 동시에 불렀고, 이내 이 사실을 깨달은 두 사람은 역시 동시에 입을 다물었다.   
침묵을 먼저 깬 것은 닥터였다. 

"스팍, 자넨 한 일주일 정도는 좀 쉬는 게 좋겠네. 내일까지는 메디베이에 머무르게. 출혈도 컸고, 자네의 그 벌칸 회복력이라는 것도 한계가 있어. 내일부터는 자네 쿼터에서 자게 해 주겠지만, 오늘은 아냐. 복귀 결정은 일주일 후에나 해 줄수 있어. 그 전엔 절대 안 돼. 물론 쿼터로 돌아간 후에도 매일 메디베이에 와서 검진을 받도록. 그럼 오늘은 이만 침대에 눕게. 나도 눈이나 좀 붙여야겠어. 그러니 이 손을 좀 놔주겠나?"

스팍은 손을 놓지 않았다. 맥코이는 아무리 약해졌다고 해도 인간의 악력의 최대치를 가뿐히 뛰어넘는 벌칸의 손길을 벗어날 수 없었다. 스팍의 눈은 맥코이의 눈을 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 아마 우주에서 스팍과 눈싸움을 해서 이길 수 있는 종족은 없을 터였다. 맥코이가 먼저 시선을 거두었다. 그 순간 스팍이 겨우 입을 열었다.

"감사합니다, 닥터"

맥코이가 받아쳤다.

"내 할 일을 했을 뿐일세. 당연한 해야 하는 일이었는 걸."

스팍이 말을 이었다.

"제 감사는 '그 때' 제 손을 잡아주신 것과, 그에 대해 함장님께 언급하지 않은 사실에 대한 것입니다. 손을 잡는다는 것은 벌칸에게 있어 지구의 키스와 같은 역할을 한다는 것에 대해 닥터가 모르고 있었다고 판단했기 때문입니다. 또한 저는 접촉을 통해 제 감정을 전달할 수 있으며, 같은 원리로 타인의 감정 또한 전달받을 수 있습니다."

스팍의 말이 끝나기도 전에 맥코이의 얼굴이 순식간에 빨간 잉크를 한 방울 떨어뜨린 물 마냥 삽시간에 붉어졌다. 맥코이의 손목은 여전히 스팍에게 붙들려 있는 채였다. 맥코이의 시야에 든 스팍의 귀 끝이 창백한 낯빛과 대조적으로 조금 초록색인 것 같다고 생각한 순간, 스팍은 맥코이의 손목을 놓아주었다. 

"제 인간적인 부분, 특히 감정들이 통제되지 못한 상태로 닥터에게 영향을 미쳤을 가능성이 있으며, 이러한 부분에 대한 무례를 사과드립니다. 그럼, 주무십시오, 닥터 맥코이"

붉어진 얼굴색을 원래의 빛깔로 되돌리지 못한 채, 맥코이는 스팍의 침대 곁에서 뒷걸음질치다가, 이내 대답했다.

"스팍, 자네의 반은 인간이야. 그건 무례한 게 아닐세. 그건 당연하다고 하는 거야."

"벌칸에게는 당연한 게 아닙니다. 그것은 모욕적인 일입니다."

"스팍, 난 벌칸이 아니야. 그러니까 괜찮아."

스팍은 더 이상 대답하지 않았다. 다물어진 입술이 살짝 떨리는 것 같았다. 맥코이는 얼굴의 붉은 기를 털어내려는 듯 천천히 고개를 저으며 스팍을 침대에 눕히고 이불을 덮어주었다. 컴퓨터의 조명을 낮추는 지시를 내린 후, 병실을 나서기 전 맥코이는 스팍을 다독이듯 속삭였다.

"괜찮아, 스팍"

스팍에게 하는 말인지, 자신에게 하는 말인지 모를 이 말만을 남긴 채, 맥코이는 아마 오늘 제대로 잠을 자긴 틀렸다고 생각하며 마른 세수를 연신 하다가, 간신히 지친 몸을 이끌고 자신의 쿼터로 걸음을 옮겼다. 스팍은 아마 괜찮을 것이다. 자신도 아마 괜찮을 것이다. 맥코이는 잠이 들기까지 양을 세는 것 처럼 무엇을 향한 것인지 모를 괜찮음을 되뇌였다.


End file.
